gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Larinna Harrigon
Larinna Falker, née Harrigon and Dragen, is a recurring character in the third, fourth and fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth seasons of ''Game of Thrones''. She is a member of House Harrigon and the eldest true-born daughter of Lord Jothos Harrigon and Ryella Wensington, and the sister of Rickard, Janyce and Trevyr. Background Early life Being born into House Harrigon, Larinna was taught to build and forge many things including weapons, and would be secretly taught to fight by some of the best knights in the Stormlands along with all of her true-born and baseborn siblings. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Larinna is sent to the North to marry Lucius Dragen, the new Lord of Snake Mount. The first few weeks of marriage to Lucius resulted in Lord Jorthos almost marching towards Snake Mount to execute Lord Dragen, but Larinna, having bruised Lucius just as well as he did to her, pleaded for her father to stay at Smithestone. Not wanting any more misfortune on either her or her husband, she demanded a group of knights to accompany her, even in her bed chambers while Lucius was present. Out of frustration regarding her marriage to Lucius, Larinna began having an affair with one of House Dragen's female servants. Lucius walked in on the two having sex one night, and, despite being furious, was unable to stop them when she pulled a dagger on him. Lucius was embarrassed by this that he stopped abusing her for a period of time just so she'd come back into his bed. A few years later, Larinna gave birth to Warron Dragen, the heir to Snake Mount. A few years later she and Lucius would have another child, a daughter named Melina. Season 6 Following the death of Ser Ethan Snow, Larinna realizes that Lucius would begin tormenting her sister Arrena, and even her daughter Merei. When Arrena is imprisoned, Larinna makes sure that Merei is kept safe, taken to Deepwood Motte to stay with her aunt, Mira. Larinna on a few occasions tries to stop Lucius from hurting Arrena, but she is ignored and locked up inside her bed chamber. She remained in her room for days, until she heard of a red priest named Vurus who had supposedly brought Ethan Snow back to life. She awaited in her room, and was overjoyed when she heard that Ethan had won his bout against Lucius. Larinna decided to remain in Snake Mount, and raise her son Warron to be a worthy heir to Snake Mount. She sent a raven to Hornworth soon after, telling her brother and mother of Ethan's victory. Sometime later, Lord Ethan tells her she would be less safe in Snake Mount. In order to assure her safety she is married to Lord Aden Falker. Season 7 Season 8 Personality Like all Harrigon's, Larinna is strong willed, observant and creative. She hardly has any tolerance for her husbands cruel and violent tendencies, having been able to put the young lord in his place, in her own way. Larinna made it clear that she could fight just as well as Lucius or any man he could send after her, having cut his left eye during one of his drunken knife fights. Many people in the North describe her more as Lucius' mother than his bride. Despite knowing of Lucius' possible cannibalism and torture of Snake Mount's prisoners, she remains uneased, intending to make their children nothing like their father. Despite the taboo towards it in Westeros, Larinna is bisexual and had affairs with some of Snake Mount's female servants when she was married to Lucius just to alleviate the stress caused by their marriage. Later on, when she worked with Sarina Waters and Vurus to fight against House Black and the Brotherhood of Darkness, Larinna would fall in love with Sarina, despite her already being remarried to Lord Aden Falker. Category:House Harrigon Category:House Dragen Category:Nobles Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Philanahembree Category:Homosexual characters